Feliz Cumpleaños
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Continuación de "Feliz Navidad Contigo". Es el cumpleaños de Gaara ¿Que hará Matsuri para quitarle esa mala cara?


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, como ya saben hoy es 19 de enero, lo que quiere decir ¡Gaara-sama está de cumpleaños! **

**Por eso he decidido hacerle un pequeño regalito ^^**

**Este one-shot sería así como la continuación del fic navideño que hice de esta pareja "Feliz Navidad Contigo" y bueno, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Gaara saldría en todos los capítulos y con ropa sexy *w***

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hoy era un día muy especial y ella lo sabía, el día en que la persona más importante para ella había llegado a este mundo. Sabía que para él era difícil, pues muchas cosas habían pasado que marcaron su vida desde el día de su nacimiento, pero por esa misma razón anhelaba darle un significado diferente a este día, quería que él lo recordase como algo bueno y no como el principio de su desgracia, tenía que hacer algo para que su amado tuviera un feliz cumpleaños.

Matsuri se encontraba desayunando como siempre una gran rebanada de pastel de crema acompañada de un delicioso vaso de jugo natural, pues cada vez se le hacían más frecuentes ese tipo de antojos. Estaba ya por su tercer mes de embarazo, aún no se le comenzaba a notar, pero sentía que en cualquier momento sucedería.

—¿Qué haces cuñadita? – Se le acercó Temari con una sonrisa. La castaña dio una última mordida a su pastel y sonrió a la rubia, que caminó al refrigerador para sacar de él una caja de leche.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando en que hacer hoy, sabes que día es – Respondió contenta la chica. Temari bebió un poco de leche y la miró con cierta duda.

—No me parece buena idea, sabes como es mi hermano y lo que piensa de este día, sería mejor dejarlo solo.

—Claro que no – Matsuri frunció el ceño y se puso de pie –pues estaba sentada- mirando a su cuñada con algo de enfado – Tú sabes que jamás podría dejar a Gaara solo y menos en el día de su cumpleaños, ya viste que tampoco quería celebrar la navidad y al final lo hizo igual.

—Sí, pero eso fue diferente – Aseguró Temari soltando un suspiro – Además, sabes que lo hizo por ti y por el bebé que están esperando, pero no creo que para su cumpleaños sea lo mismo, sé que él odia este día con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pues no debería, es el día en que él nació, debería ser un día feliz para él… no quiero que él se sienta de esa manera… - Matsuri bajó la mirada, de pronto una gran tristeza la embargaba. No soportaba la idea de que su _prometido_ se pasara este día encerrado en su oficina, trabajando todo el día como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo, porque eso era lo que siempre hacía Gaara para huir de los problemas, encerrarse a trabajar.

—¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Una fiesta sorpresa o algo así? – Cuestionó Temari, aunque sabía que su cuñada tenía razón, lo que Gaara necesitaba era darse cuenta de que las cosas no siempre tenían que ser igual, tal vez este día sí podía ser bueno.

—No, pero se me ha ocurrido algo, Temari, le daré a Gaara un hermoso cumpleaños, ya lo verás – La convicción de su mirada y de sus palabras era incuestionable, por lo que Temari ni siquiera tuvo deseos de replicar, Matsuri terminaría haciendo lo que quería pues por algo era la novia y futura esposa de su hermano, si ellos eran tal para cual; un par de tercos sin remedio.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ahí se encontraba el joven Kazekage, encerrado en su oficina sin nada que hacer, pues hoy casi no había trabajo, sólo estaba buscando una excusa para no ver a nadie, no deseaba recibir ninguna felicitación por este día que más que ser feliz para él, significaba algo que lo hacía sentir mal, el hecho de sentirse como un monstruo. En un día como este, hace veinte años el Shukaku había sido puesto en su interior, su madre había muerto y había maldecido a todos aquellos que le hicieron eso, en un día como este había nacido el temido monstruo de la arena.

—Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en esto – Se dijo disgustado. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana de su oficina, era aún muy temprano, apenas las diez de la mañana. Hoy se había levantado casi de madrugada, no fue capaz de despertar a Matsuri, ella tenía que descansar y cuidarse mucho, no tenía por que preocuparla con sus tonterías.

Después de darse una ducha había partido hacia su oficina sin siquiera desayunar, siempre se ponía de malas cuando era su cumpleaños, y aunque ya no fuera el mismo de antes no podía evitar sentir rabia por aquellos días.

Alguien golpeó a su puerta en ese instante y entró sin esperar respuesta. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, divisando a su ex –sensei; Baki.

—¿Sucede algo Baki? – Preguntó con normalidad, tratando de ocultar su evidente fastidio. El hombre le miró y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, pero prefirió guardar silencio ya que no le gustaba meterse en esas cosas.

—Vine porque los miembros del consejo quieren hablar contigo, dicen que se trata sobre unos asuntos de la aldea.

—Voy enseguida – Respondió el Kazekage dándose la vuelta otra vez hacia la ventana. Baki se dispuso a salir, pero se topó en la puerta con una jadeante Matsuri que se veía bastante cansada.

—Matsuri, buenos días – La saludó amablemente, después de todo aquella muchacha ahora era muy importante, era la futura esposa de Gaara y todos los habitantes de la aldea sabían que la debían respetar mucho – Con tu permiso.

—Adelante Baki-san – Dijo Matsuri cediéndole el paso. Al oír su voz Gaara se volteó inmediatamente, sus ojos parecieron brillar por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca de sí, ella era –a parte de su aldea- su razón de vivir, la persona más importante en su vida, aquella que siempre había estado a su lado sin importarle nada.

—Matsuri ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando en la casa – La regañó él, solía hacerlo siempre que su novia desobedecía las órdenes del médico, pues había estado un poco delicada en estos días debido a una gripe y no quería que nada malo le fuese a suceder ni a ella ni a su hijo, no podría soportar perderlos.

—Gaara, estoy bien, sólo fue una simple gripe que ya pasó, mírame soy más fuerte que un roble – Bromeó la chica levantando sus brazos como si estuviera enseñando los músculos. Por supuesto que era fuerte, Matsuri era una ninja de elite gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido de él, pero ahora tenía estrictamente prohibido realizar cualquier misión, todo debido al capricho de su novio, que aseguraba que no la dejaría salir de la aldea mientras no tuviera al bebé.

—Aún así no quiero arriesgarte, sabes que si te pasa algo…

—Shhh – La chica lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, seguido de un tierno beso, corto pero lleno de amor, que lo dejó en las nubes, ya que desde la noche anterior que no la besaba y ya la estaba extrañando – Mi amor, quiero pedirte algo.

—Lo que tú quieras – Respondió él mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Matsuri correspondió el gesto rodeándolo por el cuello.

—Quiero salir esta noche, me siento muy bien y tengo ganas de comer en algún restaurante, dime que sí – La ojinegra hizo esa expresión a la que él no era capaz de resistirse, esa carita llena de ternura de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente ¿Pero por que razón querría salir esta noche? Además, ahora que lo pensaba ella ni siquiera había mencionado su cumpleaños.

—¿Y eso por que mi amor?

—Porque tengo ganas de salir contigo, nunca tenemos citas, siempre estás tan ocupado, así que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas a hacer feliz a tu novia y a tu futuro bebé? – Preguntó mientras acariciaba su vientre. Eso era un muy buen chantaje, poner de por medio al hijo que esperaban, pero a fin de cuentas que de malo tenía, al parecer Matsuri ni se acordaba de que hoy era su cumpleaños, mejor así, la llevaría a cenar y pasarían una linda noche, sin tener que acordarse de este estúpido día.

—Está bien, como quieras – Finalmente se había rendido, además no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, antes de seguir trabajando deseaba besarla un par de veces, para así calmar ese fuego de su interior que se encendía cada vez que la tenía cerca.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Así que lo conseguiste, eres buena – Le dijo Temari sonriendo a Matsuri, mientras que la ayudaba a subirse el cierre de un hermoso vestido negro de noche, el cual la hacía lucir hermosa – Con este vestido vas a dejar vuelto loco a mi hermano.

—Eso espero, quiero que Gaara disfrute esta noche – Sonrió la castaña, tenía que hacer que su amado se sintiera feliz, una sonrisa suya sería su única recompensa, no necesitaba nada más.

—Te deseo suerte, espero que este sea un cumpleaños inolvidable para mi hermanito – Bromeó la rubia guiñando un ojo, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en la castaña, pues Temari ya se había puesto a insinuar cosas pervertidas.

—Así será Temari – Aseguró ella antes de salir de la habitación que compartía con Gaara.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Te veo bastante aburrido hermano ¿Seguro que quieres ir? – Preguntó Kankuro mientras observaba la cara de veinte metros que el pelirrojo traía, ya que no lograba acomodarse la corbata. Sí, Gaara se había vestido de traje para su cita con Matsuri y Kankuro desde hace media hora que estaba riendo a escondidas.

—Sí iré, y deja de reírte antes de que te mate – Con aquella amenaza Kankuro guardó silencio enseguida, no podía arriesgarse a morir tan joven.

—Ya estoy lista Gaara – Se escuchó la suave voz de la única persona que lograba calmar las rabietas de Gaara. Matsuri bajaba las escaleras y lucía hermosa, tanto que hasta Kankuro se quedó con la boca abierta. El corazón de Gaara latió fuertemente, esa mujer lo tenía loco desde la primera vez que la había besado, ella siempre sabía como hacerlo sentir bien.

—Te ves preciosa – Se atrevió a decir el pelirrojo, aunque delante de sus hermanos no se comportaba nunca así, debía decirle a Matsuri que lucía increíble. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones y después Temari le entregó un pequeño abrigo por si le daba frío.

Así ambos enamorados salieron a disfrutar de la noche.

—Esa Matsuri, realmente Gaara pone una cara de estúpido cuando la ve – Comentó Kankuro divertido. Temari le dio un codazo en las costillas y subió a su habitación, mientras el castaño se quejaba del dolor – Auch, pero si no dije nada malo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La cena había sido en un lujoso restaurante. Durante toda la noche Matsuri no mencionó nada sobre la fecha, así que Gaara estuvo bastante relajado todo el tiempo. Después de haber comido ambos decidieron dar una vuelta por la aldea, que a estas horas se encontraba sólo iluminada por los faros de las calles, lucía como todo un espectáculo hecho para ellos.

—Es una linda noche ¿No crees Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. Por un momento miró de reojo el anillo que llevaba en su dedo, él se lo había regalado en navidad, después de aquella hermosa noche buena en donde ella le confesó que tendrían un hijo. No podía evitar sentirse emocionada al saber que en poco tiempo se casarían, aunque aún no habían puesto una fecha definitiva tenían claro que sería antes de que se comenzara a notar el embarazo, porque entonces los miembros del consejo pondrían el grito en el cielo, eran todos un grupo de viejos conservadores.

—Así es, pero lo mejor es poder estar a tu lado, Matsuri… - Gaara la miró fijamente, siempre que la miraba de esa manera las mejillas de la chica se encendían graciosamente. Pensar que ya eran toda una pareja a punto de casarse y de tener un hijo y aún así ella se comportaba tímidamente, eso era algo que a él le encantaba de ella, aquella forma de ser que jamás quería que perdiera.

—Gaara… quiero sentarme – Él sólo asintió con la cabeza ante la petición de su novia. Ambos llegaron hasta una banca y se sentaron mientras la brisa de la noche les golpeaba el rostro. Esta noche había bastante viento, era refrescante – Mi amor, ¿sabes? He estado pensando todo el día en como decirte esto.

—¿Decirme que? – Cuestionó él volteando a verla. Matsuri lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos para sentir el calor que él le transmitía.

Aún podía recordar cuando era sólo su alumna, cuando él no le hacía caso. Siempre estuvo enamorada de él, desde que lo había conocido. Cuando él la besó, aquel primer beso que le dio, hizo que todo dentro de ella despertara de golpe, una felicidad infinita que hasta hoy seguía siendo parte de su vida.

—Sé que para ti este día es algo que te hace muy infeliz, un día en que perdiste demasiadas cosas valiosas, lo entiendo – Comenzó a decir ella, mientras que Gaara la miraba algo enojado, no quería hablar de esto ¿Por que tenía que sacarlo?

—Matsuri no… - Iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por ella como siempre solía hacerlo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Para ti puede significar el peor día de tu vida, pero quiero que sepas algo, es tu cumpleaños… el cumpleaños de la persona más importante para mí – Antes sus palabras, Gaara decidió guardar silencio y seguir oyéndola, sin atreverse a interrumpir – Tú ya no estás solo Gaara, desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no. Tienes a tus amigos, Naruto-san por ejemplo, sé que él se alegrará de saber que hoy cumples un año más, están tus hermanos, ellos se preocupan mucho por ti, te quieren demasiado y sé que se sienten mal cuando tú sufres, los aldeanos, todos te quieren y te respetan, toda la gente de esta aldea te aprecia, y yo… yo te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón… por eso es que hoy me siento feliz, porque… el día en que tú naciste también nació la persona que estará siempre a mi lado, el padre del hijo que estoy esperando, la otra mitad de mí…

—Matsuri… - Susurró Gaara sin saber que decir. Ella siempre le hacía esto, siempre decía cosas que lo hacían quererla mucho más, que lo hacían amarla hasta un punto incontrolable.

—Sé que en el pasado este día significó para ti mucho dolor, pero yo quiero cambiar eso, quiero que de ahora en adelante sonrías, cuando cada año yo… te desee un feliz cumpleaños… - Terminó con una tierna sonrisa, que volvió a robar el corazón de ese hombre que estaba abrazando.

Por eso la amaba tanto, porque ella siempre sabía que decir para hacerle sentir mejor, ella era la luz de su oscura vida, quien había traído paz a su corazón, por eso jamás la dejaría.

—Eres increíble, siempre logras hacerme ver las cosas de otra manera – Gaara la rodeó por la cintura con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla - ¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes razón, de ahora en adelante este será un día feliz, gracias a ti… siempre será así…

—Eso es lo que más deseo, verte siempre sonreír, feliz cumpleaños Gaara.

Gaara no necesitó responder, sólo podía pensar en besarla, la besó tan apasionadamente que pronto le faltó el aire, pero eso no importaba, ya sabía que para el próximo año, debía sentirse dichoso por tenerla, porque no sólo sería su esposa, sino que además tendrían a su hijo, no pensaba ponerle mala cara a ese bebé.

Desde ahora, siempre tendría un _feliz cumpleaños._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**Y bueno, ese ha sido el fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. Nos estamos leyendo en mis otras historias ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
